Vampire’s Hurt
by JUchia
Summary: 1000


"You can kill him now", he enticed as if he were only tempting her with some kind of forbidden candy, the kind parents hid from the impressionable youth. The girl shivered, unable to look away.

"I can't", she said her voice trembling. She stared down at the body slumped unnaturally against the arm of the couch, it stared back with blank blue eyes, with its graying hair and blood covered business suit it reminded her of a puppet who'd had its strings cut.

"You will" he said his smile cynical. He hauled the scared man too his feet, holding him up, he adjusted the suited limbs into humorous and erratic movements, whilst mimicking "Kill me", "kill me" "nice miss please kill me." She stumbled back into a heap on the floor her eyes glued to the horrifying display of puppet and puppeteer. Suddenly, his act finished. He threw him at her, looking on amused as she cradled the feather light man to her chest. She felt his pulse begin to falter and she recalled another's pulse whose had faded for all time, the price of a kiss. She felt the chill of a single tear trickle past her high check bones. Angrily she turned to the arrogant face and its smug smile letting the man slide between her lifeless fingers to the designer carpet and repeated her plea "I can't", "please...". "Please what" all trace of humor gone from his voice... "Let you go" "go away" "leave you alone" he mocked...".

His words echoed throughout her head. "You seem to have misunderstood me" there is no going back, You cant pretend this didn't happen, a trace of sympathy seemed to enter his voice only to be gone instantly, " Now stop acting like such an ungrateful child and do what you are told" he said in that cold ironic French drawl. She stood up to her full 5.9 height and with courage she did not feel she turned and faced the dark and its cold inhuman face "NO you don't seem to understand Jerome I am... she started to say only to have her air cut off as she felt her head snap back. Jerome's hand in her hair, her throat bare once again to his desire. "You are what" he demanded as his teeth grazed her chilled flesh "human", he derived. "Don't make me laugh," he said mockingly, roughly releasing her. "That is exactly why we are here having this lesson my dear, as have those before you lucky enough to be in your goody too shoes" he stated. "You are not human, and you will never be human" he continued "Human's are nothing" he finished quietly as if as an afterthought. "As you will realize when you have finished what you have started" he indicated to the half conscious man on the floor. "I would rather die" she said angrily. "Really" he said. It happened so quickly he was suddenly in front of her his eyes a blaze, the threat very real his hand snapped out in front and grasped her throat. "That could be arranged." "You think to deny my gift" he said the last part chillingly soft; searching her doe like eyes he released her. The cruel sadist smile returned. "No I see it is pointless threatening your life" he said with enlightenment. "Besides I like you despite your stubbornness" His eyes glowed with amusement. "Perhaps I am merely threatening the wrong person." "What if I was to say, kill that guy you live with." He finished jokingly, but the notes unmistakably deadly. He knew he had hit a nerve as he watched her eyes widen in horror and a whispered "no" escaped her lips. "Then do what needs to be done" he said "end his suffering" "and learn" "Finish it." She swallowed in defeat and marched silently over to the hypnotized man gently bringing him to his feet holding him up as if he were a rag doll avoiding his eyes she lowered her teeth, once again to the tiny pinprick marks she had left earlier and began to drink deeply once again. The hot sticky elixir made her feel both disgusted and excited. Suddenly she felt overcome with intoxication and dizziness, drunk with pleasure as she felt the man's life begin to wane. Horror and peace filled her as she felt his pulse begin to quicken, then slow. She listened as the

drums of his heart played there final beat, till finally silence. She raised her head and opened her eyes still cradling her victim, shocked as dust trickled through the cracks of her hands. As if waking from a dream she looked past Jerome, to the mirror, at the unfamiliar smile playing on her lips, the fresh blood tracing her lips like a favorite lipstick, chilled, as she noticed for the first time the family portrait hanging opposite the mirror; A man smiling proudly with his arm wrapped around his wife his two young boys, all beaming into the camera completely oblivious to the horrors they had just witnessed. She understood now. None of it mattered, it never had.


End file.
